


Can't Say No

by EmotionalCoaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cockslut Louis, Crying Louis, Deepthroating, Dom Harry, Dom Zayn, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Eye Contact, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Louis in Makeup, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Rough Sex, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Top Zayn, louis in mascara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalCoaster/pseuds/EmotionalCoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is studying at a University and is in an open relationship with the English professor, Zayn.  Zayn proposes to Louis that they have a night in with the Psychology professor, Harry, and Louis agrees with little reluctance.</p><p>Threesome between Zayn, Harry, and Louis, in which Louis submits to everything and plays the good little boy Zayn always has him be.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING<br/>• Dubious consent<br/>• Consensual force sexual acts (the acts are kind of forced but the person experiencing it enjoys it)<br/>• Broken boundaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say No

Louis knew it would never last.

Always had, from the moment Zayn had first kissed him in his car that starless evening.  How could it possibly last when Zayn was so easily bored? How could it possibly last when Zayn was four years older than Louis, only 20 years old himself? How could it _possibly_ last when Zayn had already asked Louis if he could sleep around once in a while?

Louis knew they would never end. Zayn’s requests, that is. He’d ask little by little, get Louis accustomed to every small change or fetish or kink he’d impose, and then he’d ask for another.  It never ended, and one day the whole thing they’d built would crumble and Louis would be alone again.

Louis could never deny Zayn.

When Zayn had Louis pressed into the sheets, drilling his body deep after forcing the boy to come twice already, he asked if Louis wouldn’t mind him fucking a lad or two on the side. _“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”_ Zayn had said, fingernails scraping Louis’ scalp.  With tears gathered on his lashes, Louis couldn’t say no.

Louis had lost count of the amount of times he would wake in an empty bed with his wrists and ankles red and his voice hoarse.  Zayn would be off to teach English at the university, and Louis would be left to tend to his ailments alone and catch the tube to his own university classes. He’d make his own coffee, cook his own eggs, and be off.

The first few weeks, of course, Zayn stayed.  He’d wake Louis in time for both of them to shower, both of them to scarf down whatever Zayn made, both of them to take the tube down to the uni.  Louis didn’t know which side he desired more; the pampering, concerned one or the vehement, disinterested one.

Secretly, he liked it all. A brooding part of him loved the way Zayn wouldn’t stop until Louis was gasping for air and begging and crying, the same part that loved seeing Zayn meet a friend and kiss him on the mouth. He was jealous, oh he was, but Zayn seemed to sense it and fuck the jealousy right out of his pretty blue eyes.

The most terrifying thing about it all was that Louis didn’t know if Zayn had boundaries.  He didn’t know how far Zayn could go, hurting him or pushing his limits, testing what Louis would do for him.  Louis didn’t know if he had his own, didn’t know what he would do for that man made of musk and chocolate.

At dinner one night, Zayn had made steak.  They hadn’t seen much of one another in a week and a half, university projects occupying both of them. He gazed across the table at Louis over a mostly-empty glass of wine, head cocked in a small smile.

“What is it?” Louis asked, his bare feet rubbing together against the cold.  Zayn didn’t say anything, absently swirled the wine in his glass.

He didn’t say anything until later that night, his hands tightly linked with Louis’ and his body deep inside Louis’.

“You know Harry? The psychology professor?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah.”

Zayn dropped his chest against Louis’ and his head on Louis’ shoulder.  “He’s hot, yeah?”

Louis was already flushed. “Yeah, he is.”

“He was asking about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for a moment as Zayn’s body tensed.  When he spoke again, his words were labored.  “He wants to share you.”

“What?”

“Imagine it, Lou, getting fucked all good and proper by both the English and Psychology professors.”

“I don’t—”

“Louis, please.”

Louis could never say no.

He stayed awake that night a little longer than usual, brushing the wayward fringe from Zayn’s eyes by the light of the moon.

The next week was one of the worst of Louis’ life.

Every day, Zayn would come home and kiss Louis hello.  He’d find the time to pull Louis’ cock from his pants and work it with his hands or his mouth, and he’d get Louis all swollen and on edge.  Then, by some work of evil, he’d get a call or a text that required him out of the apartment right then.  By the third day, Louis had started to think it was intentional.  “No touching,” Zayn would say on his way out the door, and it would never be a request.  He’d leave Louis a panting, sticky mess, and Louis would try and do his homework, study for his exams, all with that aching thing struggling in his boxers. He’d try and wait up as long as possible, but he’d always fall asleep before Zayn could come back and relieve him.

Every night, he went to bed with sweat on his forehead and his skin buzzing in frustration. He’d automatically reach a hand down but he’d stop himself, remembering Zayn’s words.

That Friday, Zayn came home and kissed Louis hello.  Louis’ mouth lingered in some hope he would finally be free of whatever torture Zayn was putting him through, but he was disappointed.  Zayn got busy in the kitchen and Louis pored over his study notes. At this point, his cock couldn’t get any more relaxed than a partial, and his head felt light.

“Harry’s coming over today,” Zayn said from the kitchen, and Louis looked up from his notes.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, about 20 minutes.”

Louis looked out the window. It was nearly dark out. He looked back to his notes, couldn’t keep track of the words, and cast them aside.  He went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, had to tippy-toe to put his chin on Zayn’s shoulder. He was still dressed in his work suit, black pants and coat over his crisp white shirt.  He always dressed so well.

“Hey, you,” Zayn smiled, turning his head to kiss Louis.

“Hey, you,” Louis murmured.

Zayn pushed the stir-fry onto two plates and carried them to the table.  “Isn’t Professor St— erm, Harry eating with us?”

Zayn shook his head and put his feet up in Louis’ lap, who draped an arm over Zayn’s ankles. They spoke of their days over their plates of food and then the dishes were in the sink and Louis had delved into the apartment to brush his teeth.  He heard a knock at the front door while he was patting a towel to his mouth. Louis looked in the mirror, thought for a moment before picking up a bottle of mascara.  Zayn loved it when Louis wore that, loved the way it darkened Louis’ eyes and stained the pillowcase.  Louis listened at the bathroom door, waited for the indistinct voices. He toyed with the ring on his finger.

Harry was leaning against the kitchen counter when Louis walked in.  Zayn grinned and reached out a hand, pulling Louis’s back against his chest. “Louis, meet Harry,” Zayn said, kissing Louis’ temple.  Louis glanced at Harry and looked away when their eyes met, cheeks flushing.

“Hello,” he said, and his voice was small.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry said, his arms crossed over his chest.  He was comfortable, eyes on Louis like he was scanning him, weighing him. Louis suddenly regretted this whole thing, wanted to go back to when it was just Zayn.  He knew Zayn, had a measure on what to expect. He saw this professor at the uni, and at the door when he’d be going out with Zayn.  Louis didn’t know anything about him.

Zayn’s hands slid over Louis’ stomach, ghosting his hemline casually.

“Zayn tells me you write screenplays?” Harry said, and Louis almost laughed.  Formalities.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve always wanted to work on films,” Louis said, and he was aware of the breeze against his lower stomach now, the warm hands on his abdomen.  He was aching, and a little embarrassed of the apparent problem in his pants. “I never really, erm, liked the idea of a desk job.”

Harry nodded. “How old are you?”

Louis looked up, and the question felt absurd.  “Twenty.”

Harry paused a moment, and his gaze flickered.  Louis looked at the floor and put his hands over Zayn’s.  He felt hot air against his ear.  Harry moved forward and lifted Louis by the chin.  “Don’t be embarrassed,” he mumbled, and he kissed Louis on the mouth.

Louis’ heart sped up and he was afraid Zayn wouldn’t like this.  He felt wrong, dirty, kissing this other man.  But Zayn’s hands lowered and pulled Louis free from his pants, wrapping a hand around his cock.  Louis bucked, so sensitive after a week of painful edging.  Harry looked down and cursed under his breath before kissing Louis again, his hands running up Louis’ back and dragging his shirt along with them.

Zayn pumped at his cock and Louis submitted to the shushes in his ear, until his knees buckled and he whined, head falling back.  Zayn let Louis go and Louis protested, silenced immediately by Zayn’s quiet kisses. His cock was swollen and pressed to his stomach, and his fingers were vice-like on Harry’s shirt.

“Please,” Louis whimpered, and Zayn shushed him again.  Harry stepped away and let Zayn lead Louis down the hall, into the bedroom. It was always clean in there, Zayn made sure of that.  Harry left the door open behind him and Zayn turned Louis to face Harry.  Louis raised his arms as Zayn unclothed him, and he stood exposed.

“Kneel,” he muttered against Louis’ ear, and Louis looked back.  His eyes pleaded but Zayn nodded, as if to say, _“go on then.”_   Louis looked back to Harry, who was dropping his shirt to the floor and sinking onto the edge of the bed. Louis paused a moment, and Zayn’s fingers snaked through Louis’ hair.  They tightened and then Louis was forced to his knees between Harry’s legs, a weak cry escaping his lips.  His fingers, shaking from the lack of release, unbuckled Harry and pulled his pants to the floor, boxers and all.  Harry stepped out of them and Zayn jerked his hand, cocking Louis’ head back so he was looking up at Harry through his lashes.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered, his forest eyes washing over Louis.

Zayn kneeled behind Louis, his cheek pressing against Louis’.  “Tell Harry what you want.”

Louis shifted on his knees and Zayn’s grip tightened, and Louis could almost hear the words _“sit_ still _.”_ He looked up at Harry, who held his cock ready.

“I want your cock,” Louis mumbled, and Zayn tutted in his ear.

“I didn’t catch that.”

Louis’ hand went up to Zayn’s hair when Zayn pulled on his own, sending a shoot of pain down Louis’ skin. “I want your cock,” Louis said, this time desperate.  He was going to be good, good so that maybe Zayn would finally let him come.  He wrapped his mouth around Harry’s cock when it pressed against his lips, taking it into his mouth.  He reached up to work it with his free hand, but Zayn slapped it away.

“No touching, Lou,” he muttered, kissing Louis’ cheekbone.  He could feel Zayn’s lips pressing against Harry’s cock through Louis’ cheek, and Louis’ grip tightened in Zayn’s hair.  Zayn kept hold of Louis’ free hand, stopping Louis from having any aid in getting Harry off.  Louis hollowed his cheeks out over Harry’s cock and moved his head on and off it, gagging every time Harry hit the back of his throat.  Harry couldn’t contain himself, and soon he was on his back, hands gripping the sheets. Louis dropped his hand from Zayn’s hair and Zayn took both of Louis’ wrists in his grip, immobilizing them behind Louis.

Louis sucked him off, and his jaw hurt.  He didn’t dare stop, though he did slow down.  He wanted this, wondered if he could get off just by the feel of Harry’s cock in his mouth. He tried to move forward and rub up against the side of the mattress, but Zayn held him firmly in place.

“Louis, you’re slowing,” Zayn warned, and Louis stopped for air, spit spilling down his chin.

“I’m-I’m sorry.”

“You’re doing so well,” Harry panted, sitting back up and running a hand over Louis’ hair.

Zayn shared a look with Harry. “Come on, Lou.”

Louis nodded, and leaned forward again, and Zayn pushed him down by his hair.  Louis took Harry into his mouth as much as he could, and then pulled off.  He did it again, but this time Zayn pushed him further.  He gagged as Zayn pushed Louis further and further until Harry was completely down Louis’ throat, Louis’ lips pressed to Harry’s balls.  Louis tried to pull off but Zayn held him there, his grip tightening on Louis’ wrists and hair.  Louis tried to make a sound of protest but he couldn’t, and he tried to keep himself from gagging.  He struggled and his head felt light, and he could hear Harry letting out a string of curses.

Zayn finally pulled Louis off of Harry and Louis gasped and sputtered, his head leaning back towards the ceiling with Zayn’s grip.  His mouth and chin were covered in a mixture of precum and saliva, dripping onto the carpet. He barely had time to catch his breath before Zayn pushed him back down onto Harry’s length again, and Louis struggled harder this time.  Harry was in his throat and Louis couldn’t get him out, and Zayn muttered in Louis’ ear.

“You’re doing good,” Zayn whispered, his clothed erection pushing against Loui’s exposed bum. Louis’ body was afire at the awareness that Zayn was clothed in an expensive suit and here Louis was, naked and powerless. Louis closed his eyes, a few tears rolling down from the lack of air.  His head became cloudy, and his lungs screamed for air.  Zayn let him have it, and Louis’ head rolled this time. Zayn had to keep him up, leaning Louis against his chest for support.

“Stay with me, Louis, you’re being such a good boy,” Zayn said, and Louis returned as more and more oxygen filled his lungs.  Zayn waited for Louis to nod, mainly out of surrender, and he forced Louis to take Harry all the way down his throat again.  A groan ripped from Harry’s throat and his fists hit against the mattress, fingers yanking the sheets up.  Louis felt precum spill down his throat.  Zayn pulled Louis off and pushed him back down, his fingernails digging into Louis’ scalp. He did it again and again, barely giving Louis time to breathe, and Louis slumped against Zayn when he was finally given more than a moment of air.  Zayn held Louis up once more, Louis’ tiny body wilting.

“Please,” Louis slurred, the words barely making it out.  Zayn shushed him and kissed him on the mouth, Louis just barely responding. Zayn propped Louis up and forced his head down on Harry’s cock, his grip unrelenting.  Louis’ nose pressed against Harry’s stomach and though Harry was completely inside Louis’ throat, Zayn forced Louis’ head down even more until Louis had to open his mouth wider.

“Take them,” Zayn said, and Louis’ lips slid around Harry’s balls until they were in his mouth. He had tears streaming down his face, and he couldn’t pull back because Zayn’s hand was pushing him down so hard. He closed his eyes and he felt Harry’s body buckle, and the balls in his mouth twitched repeatedly as warm liquid spilled down his throat.  Harry shouted and the shouts were muffled to Louis, who was quickly losing awareness. He was held in place until Harry stopped tensing, his body relaxing.  Zayn held him there and Louis saw colours, and then he was being pulled up. He couldn’t hold himself up, collapsed towards the carpet.  He would’ve hit the floor if Zayn hadn’t held Louis up by the hair and freed his wrists, wrapping his arm around Louis’ chest.

“Easy, easy,” Zayn said as he lowered Louis back into his own body, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Louis coughed and gasped, slumped into Zayn’s chest.  His eyelids drooped and his head rolled over Zayn’s arm, and Zayn cradled Louis like a child until his breathing was even and he could open his eyes.  Zayn wiped the saliva and come from Louis’ face with a tissue. Harry slid down from the bed and kissed Louis on the mouth, not minding how wet it still was.

“You were so good,” Harry mumbled, and pushed Louis’ hair back from his face.  Louis looked up at him, looked at the dark that centered the green in Harry’s eyes.  Louis nodded, and let Harry kiss him again.

He didn’t make sense of what Harry quietly said to Zayn, didn’t think that anyone would stop him from curling up under the sheets.  When Zayn lifted him and dropped him onto the bed, he might’ve gone to sleep despite his aching length. He should’ve known better. Zayn’s elbows propped on either side of Louis and he kissed the younger boy, pushing his hair back. Zayn nudged his way between Louis’ legs, bending them at the knees.  Louis pulled out of his daze when the side drawer opened, because that was where they kept the lube.  Louis started to breathe protests but Zayn already circled Louis’ little hole, pushing a finger in right to the knuckle.

“Zayn, just touch me, please,” Louis begged, his fingers tightening over the back of Zayn’s suit. Zayn pushed another finger in and Louis shook his head, leaning it back into the pillow.

“Sit _still_ , Louis,” Zayn muttered.

“Please, please, oh god please, Zayn,” Louis whimpered, and Zayn ignored his pleas.  His fingers were so long, he had no trouble finding Louis prostate and he massaged into it.  Louis’ stomach was burning from the inside and, after a week of edging, a week of being teased without coming, Louis was delirious.  He pleaded and begged Zayn, not even knowing what he was saying. Zayn kept Louis pinned down, kept a hand on the back of his head and pressed it to his shoulder while he finger fucked Louis relentlessly.  He added a third finger and Louis’ head felt like it was being squeezed, and his body kept tensing.  He scrambled towards his climax, trying so desperately to get there.  Zayn slammed his hand against Louis’ skin and he felt the fingers hit his prostate over and over, and then Zayn added a fourth finger and plunged them all the way in, massaging furiously into the bundle of nerves. Louis’ yell got caught in his throat and his body arched, his mouth open in a silent scream.  He fell against the bed and arched again, this time with a guttural moan and a partial sob.  His body tensed and relaxed again and again until he was spent, stomach covered in sticky come.

Zayn kissed Louis on the mouth and his hand stayed still inside Louis, and Louis heard a faint ringing. His body twitched once, twice, facing aftershocks after a week of denial.  “You’re doing so good,” Zayn whispered, and his hand slowly started pushing in and out of Louis again.  Louis could just barely shake his head and his hand limply rose to Zayn’s chest, trying to push at it.

“Zayn, please, I wanna sleep.”

Zayn took Louis’ protesting hand and kissed his wrist.  “I know, but I can’t let you do that.”

“Please.”

“Shh.”

Louis had barely softened up and Zayn was already getting him all hardened up again.  He fucked Louis with his fingers until he had come twice more and had started crying again, body shaking with oversensitivity. Not once did he touch Louis’ aching cock, and he stayed in that blasted suit of his that fit him so fucking well. Louis accidentally called him “daddy” in the delirium of his third consecutive orgasm and brought out a new fire in Zayn, who had a fresh desire to see Louis writhing and absolutely _wrecked_.

Harry walked in a few minutes after Zayn pulled his hand from Louis and was cleaning Louis’ stomach down with a baby wipe.  “Holy crap,” he breathed. Through tired eyes, Louis noticed Harry’s cock was pressed to his stomach again.  He could imagine what a sight he must’ve been himself; covered in come and body flushed red, mascara streaks running down his face. He was a right mess, and Harry loved it just as much as Zayn did.  He crawled across the bed and leaned over Louis, kissing him on the mouth without permission.  Louis didn’t mind.

Zayn stepped away and stripped his pants, sighing when the cool air hit his cock.  Louis pulled his mouth from Harry’s and his eyes fell to Zayn, who shed his jacket and started to undo his white shirt.

“Hey, stop,” Louis said, his voice slightly weak.  Zayn raised his eyebrows and lowered to the bed when Louis beckoned to him. Louis sat up and Harry gave him space. Louis kissed Zayn and put his palms on his chest.  They were tiny in comparison to Zayn’s hands, and Zayn had to restrain from looking down when Louis unbuttoned his shirt.  Louis knew that Zayn loved to watch his fingers work at anything, so tiny and absolutely lovely in everything they did.  Louis pulled each button from its holder one by one, but he didn’t push the shirt off. Instead, he pulled both sides of it toward him and kissed Zayn on the jaw.

Zayn leaned back onto the mattress and put his hands on Louis’ hips, maneuvering him so that he was just barely touching Zayn’s tip with his ass.  They groaned in unison when Zayn sunk into him, and Louis buried his head in Zayn’s shoulder.  He felt Harry’s hands on his waist and Zayn wrapped Louis inside his arms, holding him tight.

“You’re gonna need to be strong here, Lou,” Zayn whispered, and Louis suddenly knew what was happening. Harry’s tip brushed against Louis’ little hole and pushed in just barely, and Louis fisted Zayn’s shirt in tight fingers.  He tried not to struggle when Harry sank into him, but he did and it made it hurt just a bit. Zayn held him tight and tried to immobilize him, whispering furiously in his ear, but Louis gasped and shook.

It would have proper hurt if Zayn hadn’t stretched him out earlier. 

So completely sensitive, so entirely vulnerable and utterly fragile, Louis felt like a toy between the two men. When he gave the word, they started rocking up into him, both cocks stretching and fucking him. Still, his own cock was untouched, swollen and leaking with precome and begging for attention. Louis had his forearms on Zayn’s chest, fingers grasping the back of Zayn’s neck for support.

“Please,” he whispered into Zayn’s ear, eyes half-closed.  “Just… touch me.”

Zayn had his hands on Louis’ hips, lifting and dropping Louis onto his cock.  He thrust upwards over and over, relishing the feeling of the warm little hole and another cock rubbing up against his.  “No,” he mumbled to Louis, grunting as a shudder ran through Louis’ body.

“Please, just once, just touch me _once_ ,” Louis begged, and his words were melding together.  Louis was falling limp, and Zayn looked up at Harry.  He pushed Louis’ tiny body up and Harry gripped Louis’ hair tightly, holding him upright with a hand wrapped around the boy’s waist and arms, keeping him from touching himself.

“Look at Zayn,” Harry commanded, lips against Louis’ ear, and Louis was crying out every time both cocks pushed into him.  He shook his head, tears freshening his eyes, and Harry yanked at Louis’ hair tighter. “Look at Zayn,” he repeated through clenched teeth, and he thrust up harder into Louis.  Louis looked down at Zayn and he wished he didn’t because his body hardened with want for an orgasm that didn’t come. Zayn was looking up at Louis through hooded eyes, and his lashes framed them with a delicacy that forced a shudder through Louis.

Louis mouthed “please,” at Zayn, since he simply could not form the words anymore.  He was crying and his body was alight and he just wanted so desperately, so dreadfully to be touched.

Zayn watched Louis, thrusting up into him, and watched his flushed cheeks covered in streaks of mascara and tears, his chapped lips red and swollen, his body no longer struggling against Harry’s grip, hanging from the hand in his hair.  His eyes kept falling closed but he never stopped his wordless chant of, “please, please, please,” and Zayn almost touched him. Almost.  His hand almost reached but it kept stopping because he didn’t want to let go of this look of Louis completely wrecked, begging and desperate.

Harry felt the boy clench around him and he tightened his grip on Louis’ hair.  So long he’d wanted to enter this little body, and now that he finally had, he was almost delirious with the feeling.  He never moved his lips from Louis’ jaw, his ear, whispering frantically sinful words that bubbled up from within him.  It only seemed fit, considering this little body was a sin in itself.  Louis’ curved hips, his firm ass which Harry _had_ to deliver a few slaps to, his hollow cheeks and tiny, slender hands; to indulge in Louis Tomlinson was a sin.

“Come,” Harry commanded in Louis’ ear.  Louis shook his head and his eyes fell closed, lips parted.  Harry had to tighten his grip once again because Louis fell slack. Louis shook his head as much he could because, well, he simply could not come.  He needed that touch, and he felt his climax bubbling but he could not force it to the surface.  Three times he had come that night, without a single touch to his cock. He needed a hand, a mouth, anything that would just relieve him.

Then a hand was on his cock, and his eyes flew open and he was gasping for air.  Harry gripped Louis tight and pumped him, and Louis struggled against the grip in his hair because suddenly he was afire. His body was overstimulated and he had tears on his cheeks and his hands were up in Harry’s hair for support, and though his body kept falling slack, the hand on his cock forced new waves of ecstasy through him and he was sobbing, mumbling “thank you,” and arching.

“Come,” Harry commanded again, and he was short of breath, voice raspy and darker than it had been a moment ago. Louis nodded and he looked down at Zayn, and the look Zayn had on had Louis crying out as he shot ropes of come across Zayn’s stomach.  He wanted to close his eyes but he dare not because he was still a good little boy and he remembered every time Zayn had muttered “eye contact” and delivered a spank to his bottom.  Harry drew every bit of come Louis had left and coaxed Louis’ orgasm from his body. Finally, he was sated and his body collapsed, but Harry kept true to his actions and held him up. This time, Louis could not even try to hold himself up and he let Harry support him by the hair, tight arm around his waist.  His arms dangled over Harry’s and his eyes fell closed, and he took whatever they wanted to give him.

Zayn and Harry were both close, Zayn thrusting up into Louis and Harry mirroring.  With Louis around him and Zayn’s cock rubbing against his own, Harry couldn’t hold on.  Harry was the first to come, groaning and sinking his teeth into Louis’ shoulder, pushing himself completely into Louis.  Louis shifted a bit when he felt come shoot up into him but he stayed where he was, letting Harry finish.  He felt Harry’s chest contract against his back.  When he was done, he pulled out and Louis let out a weak cry, thankful. Harry held Louis up, peppering his jaw with kisses.  He tilted Louis’ head back and kissed his mouth.

Zayn came a moment later — he was always the best at holding it — silent but for a few groans, and his body shook with the force of it. He pulled out of Louis.  He motioned at Harry and Harry lowered Louis to Zayn’s chest, and Zayn held Louis.  Harry kissed Louis’ hair and Zayn’s mouth and slipped out.  Louis lay still, back rising and falling with every breath. Zayn didn’t bother him, slid him over onto the mattress and cleaned both of them up.  He ran a clean wipe over Louis’ face, erasing the mascara stains and tears and sweat.  Louis was shivering, and Zayn slid them both under the covers and pulled Louis into his chest again.

“You were great,” Zayn mumbled, kissing Louis’ hair, who didn’t respond, already passing out. He didn’t let Zayn know until the next morning how much he loved it, whispering the words into Zayn’s ear, standing behind him with his arms circling Zayn’s waist.  He didn’t tell him, however, that he was a little scared of what Zayn would ask next, how much farther he’d want to go before he’d just stop. He was scared, but his weakness was that he fucking loved it.

Thing was, Louis could never say no.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to promote a respect for everyone's ships. I often see people saying that the wrong person bottomed or topped or a certain ship is better than another (this better ship often being a more popular one) so I'd just like to request a mutual respect for ships and headcanons. Different fic is for different people, and it's often difficult for people with less popular ships to find fic (or find appreciation for their written fic) so please please just be mindful. I'm hoping by the end of these notes I've already bored you enough for you to not bother with leaving a disrespectful comment haha.
> 
> Also thank you for the support and fuck the amount of times I've read the blow job scene bYE


End file.
